"Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon
was a special Gravity Falls season 2 marathon which aired twice on April 19, 2015. They included special segments that were written and directed by Scott Jones. Synopsis During the marathon were segments during the commercials of each episode, titled "'Old Man' McGucket's Conspiracy Corner," in which a puppet of Old Man McGucket talks about his conspiracy theories regarding the anomalies in Gravity Falls, Oregon, as well as other observations he's made about the town. Some of these theories and observations are true, while others are either incorrect or unproven. Apparently McGucket was only given a corner because they "don't trust him with a whole room." His "corner" consists only of real objects, with no cartoon animation. There is a bulletin board with various clues pinned on it, with red string connecting some of them together. Several of the clues were seen throughout the show, including: * what appears to be a hand drawn map * a note with "M052584" written on it (the "code" seen on McGucket's laptop) * a photograph of Dipper and Mabel Pines (seen in "Not What He Seems") * a passport and fake IDs belonging to Stan * the newspaper article "STAN PINES DEAD" with a large, red question mark drawn on it (seen in "Not What He Seems," but without the red question mark) * two pages from ''Journal 3'' * a photograph of Agent Powers * a photograph of Agent Trigger * the business card Agent Powers gave to Dipper (seen in "Scary-oke") * a chart indicating seismic activity in Gravity Falls, Oregon. * a photograph of Journal 3; pinned under it is rubber glove with six fingers (seen in multiple episodes) * a picture of a silhouette with a white question mark on the face (seen in "Society of the Blind Eye") * a ripped open bag of ice (seen on the Zodiac) * a drawing of a slice of pepperoni pizza surrounded by infinity symbols * two photos of a stained glass window that has a triangle with an eye on it (seen in the attic of the Mystery Shack) * a photograph of a portrait of Stan Pines (seen in "Not What He Seems") * an illustration of the Memory erasing gun (seen in "Society of the Blind Eye") * a newspaper clipping about a wanted grifter (seen in "Not What He Seems") * the code to open the secret door behind the vending machine (seen in "Not What He Seems") * a "probability of failure" chart with a red arrow moving steeply upwards (seen in "Society of the Blind Eye") * a picture of Sev'ral Timez (seen in "Boyz Crazy") * a crinkled drawing of McGucket's hat * a picture of Stan (as he appeared in a flashback in "Dreamscaperers") * an Oregon postcard Some of the segments can be found on the Disney Video website. List of segments * "6-18" * "Cryptograms" * "Eyes" * "Government Agency" * "The Ice Man" * "Laptop Code" * "Medalions" * "Relation Shipping" * "Stan's Brother" * "Triangles" Character revelations * McGucket's eyes are blue. * McGucket has a television, which apparently talks to him. * McGucket went shopping for buckets because a raccoon ran off with his old one. * McGucket stands on his head in order to get ideas. * Stanford Pines often spent time reading books. * McGucket believes that the reflection of himself in the bucket he bathes in is actually his twin. * McGucket can read "possum Sanskrit" and some form of western Manotaur script. * McGucket isn't interested in gossip. Referenced episodes Clips of various episodes appear throughout the segments, including: * "Tourist Trapped" * "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" * "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" * "Dipper vs. Manliness" * "Irrational Treasure" * "The Time Traveler's Pig" * "Bottomless Pit!" * "The Deep End" * "Carpet Diem" * "Boyz Crazy" * "Land Before Swine" * "Dreamscaperers" * "Scary-oke" * "Into the Bunker" * "The Golf War" * "Sock Opera" * "Soos and the Real Girl" * "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" * "Society of the Blind Eye" * "Blendin's Game" * "The Love God" * "Northwest Mansion Mystery" * "Not What He Seems" Trivia * This was probably meant to mock those gravity falls theory videos you usually see on Youtube es:Teorías Locas del Viejo McGucket Category:Specials